colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Fun
A Mad Hat and Streak story co-written by Mojo and LordJaguar A Mad Hat/Streak fanfic. The Colmaton universe is the intellectual property of Train. Edward Brewer/Mad Hat & Family, Xavier La Rue/The Reveller, Fantasy, Momma Voodoo, Bayou Bunny, Joe McGillicutty/Injin Joe and Arthur Crackle/Rocking Robin are the intellectual property of LordJaguar. Jasmine Powers/Streak, Elaine Whitecloud/Morningstar, Dietrich Von Stoop/Preceptor, Brandy Bellue/Brier Bear, Leah Labin, Marigold Stevens/Brier Fox, Matilda Cody/Texas Tilly and the Bureau of Superheroes are the intellectual property of Mojo. Rupee Punjab-Maddog/Super Genie, Sally Smithers-Trotsky/Delta Dog and Misty Maddog/Magic Mutt are the intellectual property of CD. This work of fiction is meant as entertainment only and not meant to infringe on any known copyrights. Gulf Beach, near New Orleans, early in the morning: "Hey honey, where do you think we should set up?" Edward Brewer asked as the Sphinx cat in the board shorts carried a blue cooler, large contracted beach umbrella and two folded up beach chairs towards the sandy beach. "Looks like there's an open spot in front of the shower area!" Jasmine Powers shouted back as the short tailed standard black and white skunkette carried a wicker picnic basket and rolled up beach blanket with her. The eyes of many of the males already on the beach turned towards Jasmine, who looked very stunning in her blue string bikini. This rather mismatched looking couple held two very special secrets. Edward Brewer, the hairless feline, was secretly the Bureau of Superheroes agent Mad Hat, the Giggling Guardian of Good. Jasmine Powers herself was secretly the unregistered superheroine Streak, the masked wall crawling ex-member of the youthful bumbling vigilante group called the Crimebusters (or CB's for short). As the happy couple set up their 'camp,' the tall, muscular Dalmatian lifeguard walked by. The wide eyed male couldn't take his eyes off of Jasmine, so much so that he walked directly into the 'No Glass on the Beach' sign in front of his lifeguard station. "Whoa pal, are you alright?" Edward asked. Looking embarrassed, the Dalmatian in the bright red shorts growled a little as he turned away and entered his lifeguard shack. "What's with him?" "I think it's obvious," Jasmine said with a slight blush in her facial fur. "That dog was staring at me as bad as my old friends did at the waterpark several months ago, remember?" "Yeah," the feline said as he sat next to Jasmine in his beach chair. "It's like those bunch of rowdy guys never saw you in a bikini before." "Actually, they hadn't," the skunkette sighed. "Well, on a happier note, when will we be driving out to your parent's house? I'm looking forward to meeting them!" "They invited us to supper tonight, so that's when we'll show up. I know this is a big step in our relationship, but that's one of the reasons why I wanted to vacation here. I love you, Jasmine, and I know my folks will love you too." "I have to confess, I am a bit nervous. This is the first time I've ever been in a long term relationship before. The few boyfriends I've ever had didn't stay around long. When I wouldn't put out on our first date, they lost interest and usually made fun of my tail after breaking up." "Rest assured, Jasmine, my love, I'll never belittle your lovely tail," Edward said with a grin as the two exchanged a quick kiss. "I'm the lucky one, lucky that you didn't judge me for my past, like many of my fellow Bureau agents have." "Edward, please don't bring that up," Jasmine whispered, "that's all ancient history to me. You redeemed yourself during the Operation Chaos caper and even afterwards, in my opinion." "I wish more of my Bureau teammates felt that way, Jazzy," the Sphinx cat sighed. "Don't worry, my love, just give them time, they'll come around." "I hope you're right," Edward said. As he sat back in his beach chair, in the distance, the feline saw a familiar looking black furred rabbit buck. The hare seemed to turn his head to look directly at Edward before smiling widely. "Edward, sweetie?" Jasmine asked, "you look at though you've just seen a ghost!" "Maybe I have," he answered back, springing out of his chair for a better look. "Who is it? Who do you see?" "For a moment there, it looked like, Bayou Bunny." "Bayou Bunny!" Jasmine shouted before toning down her voice. "You mean, THE Bayou Bunny?" "Yeah, but now I don't see him," Edward grunted, turning his head to scan the beach with his eyes. "Could it be you were just, seeing things dear?" "Well, maybe, I don't know." "Look Edward, you and I decided to take this vacation together to relax and unwind. Can't exactly do that if you're going to keep getting uptight like this." "You do have a point, Jazzy," the feline said as he sat back down in his beach chair. "I'll relax, really I will, I promise!" "I'll hold you to that, darling," the skunkette replied. Meanwhile, on another part of the beach two bikini clad femmes were laying side by side on a beach blanket. One was a tall blonde brown bear sow in a blue bikini, the other a shorter standard brown haired red and white vixen in a white with red pokadot bikini. They were Brandy Bellue and Marigold Stevens, secretly the B.O.S. agents Brier Bear and Brier Fox respectively. "Now THIS is the way ta spend our day off, ain't it Marigold?" "You said it, Brandy! Soakin' up the sun and far, far away from the hustle and bustle of Atlanta. Need more fur oil, pal?" "I'm good, Marigold, thanks fer askin'. Maybe we'll git lucky an' meet some nice fellers!" "Well, all I know is I jist wanna lay here and relax! Could ya reach me mah sunglasses?" "Sure, I'm closest to'm," Brandy said as she sat us, turned her shoulders to reach behind her. "Wow Marigold, thar's somethin' ya don't see everyday." "What's that, Brandy?" "Some vixen gal wearin' white facepaint over yonder," the bruin sow said, causing Marigold to quickly sit up and turn around. "Hey! That looks like Voodoo Vixen!" the brown haired vixen shouted in hushed tones. "What on earth is she doin' lurkin' around here?" "What kin we do?" Brandy whispered, "our costumes an' gear's back in the trunk of the car." "Well, she's on the move. Can't take the time to suit up, let's find out what she's up to." "Do we have ta?" "C'mon Brandy," Marigold urged as the two ladyfurs scampered off the beach, trying to look casual as they snuck around the shed where they had spotted Voodoo Vixen. "Bet she already flew the coup," Brandy whispered. "Maybe so. Oh well, back to the beach," Marigold whispered back. "You two perty gals lost?" a male voice spoke behind them, causing them both to turn around and see that it's a brown furred rabbit buck dressed in a speedo. "Maybe I kin help ya find yur way." "Er, no thanks, mac," Marigold said, "we're jist goin' back to the beach now." "Yeah, back to the beach," added Brandy. "I don't think so," the male voice changed to female as the illusion of the rabbit faded. revealing a vixen in a rough cut dress, white painted face and wooden staff in her paw. "Voodoo Vixen!" Brandy and Marigold shouted in unison. "Yes, I must be famous, and you two bimbos know too much," she said, motioning with her free paw at them. Instantly, the bikini clad bear sow and brown haired vixen had blank looks on their faces. "Perhaps you two morons could prove useful to me later, you will follow me to my escape van." "We will follow you to your escape van," Brandy and Marigold spoke in unison as both ladies started to follow their new 'leader' as she glanced back at Edward and Jasmine. "So Mr. Brewer, my little illusion planted the seed of doubt, the first part of my brilliant plan. Soon I will add one more captive to my collection." In Edward's rental car, driving towards New Orleans, later that day: "Eddie, I am still a little nervous about all this," Jasmine said as she looked over at the Sphinx cat driving the rental car. "How do I look? I hope I picked the right purse and shoes to go with this dress." "You look beautiful, Jazzy, don't worry about it," Edward replied "Then why do you have that worried look on your face?" "Worried look? What are you talking about? I'm fine." "Edward Brewer, I've known you long enough to recognize when you are worried. Are you concerned that I won't hit it off with your folks?" "No, it's not that. I will admit, my parents are a bit, unique. Even my grandparents do act a bit, eccentric, but I know they'll love you as much as I do." "Then what else is bothering you?" "Bayou Bunny!" the hairless feline growled. "I still say that was him I spotted at the beach! The last Bureau intelligence report I had on him was that he was hiding out in Colmaton." "Please don't get yourself worked up over him. You could be mistaken, you admitted that yourself." "Yeah, I suppose you're right, dear. This is going to be a great night for both of us!" Edward steered his red rental car into the driveway of a large, stately two story house. Jasmine was sure to notice the well groomed lawn as the couple approached the front door. Before Edward could ring the doorbell, a feline in a navy blue dress and a beaming smile swung the door wipe open. "EDDIE!" she shouted, grabbing her son into a quick, tight hug, "YOU MADE IT!" "Of course we did, mom," the Sphinx cat spoke out before being released from the hug. "And YOU must be Jasmine! So happy to see you!" the bubbly cat shouted before embracing the short tailed skunkette in a vice-grip force hug. "I.. am.. can't.. breathe.." "MOM! Let her go!" Edward shouted, prompting the feline to release the hold. "Oh I am SO sorry about that, Jasmine, I really am. It's just that, well, it's been.. oh, how do I word this right.." "It's been a LONG time since our son's brought a girl home," a taller feline dressed in casual clothes interrupted before cracking a smile. "Welcome home, son." "Thanks dad," Edward said, "and this is Jasmine." "Pleased to meet you, sir." "Likewise," the tall feline grunted. "Won't you come into the living room? Dinner will be ready soon," Edward's mom said as the group made their way into the spacious living room. Waiting for them there were two more felines, Edward's two living grandparents. "Edward!" both yelled out as they rushed over to hug him. "Grandma? Grandpa? Didn't know you'd be here!" Edward said moments before the pair released him. "Wouldn't miss this for the world, Eddie!" Grandpa shouted. "That's why me and the old woman here came like lightning when we heard you were coming home with your girl." "Old woman?" Grandma hissed as the angry feline in the plain flowered dress smacked her elderly husband with her purse. "I'll give YOU old woman!" "I was only teasing you, my love!" Grandpa shouted with a giggle. "I do love your spunk!" "You love my spunk, and little Eddie loves his, SKUNK!" Grandma laughed, "I made a funny. didn't I Eddie?" "Yeah, sure Grandma, very funny, wasn't it, Jasmine?" "Oh yes, very amusing!" added the short tailed skunkette moments before Edward's mom and grandma lead her to the sofa. "Mom? What are you and grandma doing with Jasmine?" "I'm tired of being the only mother in church who isn't a grandma, and I've given up hope on his sister," Edward's mom said as she whipped out an old photo album and opened it. "Besides look how adorable Ed was as a baby!" "MOM!" "Oh my god! Ha Haha! What a cute wittle tail you had!" the skunkette laughed. "And here he is at the YMCA pool! We had such a time getting him to keep his swim trunks on when he was a baby!" "Dad, I thought you were going to hide those albums!" "I did, son, I really did." "Not well enough!" Edward hissed as Jasmine was now laughing hysterically, viewing embarrassing photo after photo. "HAHAH!! I CAN'T BREATH!!" "C'mon Mom! I think that's enough of the photo albums." "Oh alright Edward," his mother said as she closed the current photo album, "I'll get the slide projector ready! I've got hundreds of slides of my little boy I can show.." Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of the fire alarm wailed from the kitchen. "OH NO! MY ROAST!" Edward's mom shouted as she sprung from the sofa. "Is that, smoke I see?" Grandma asked, pointing to the kitchen area. "I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Edward's dad yelled. "I better come with you," added Grandpa as the two older males sprung into action. In a matter of moments, Edward and Jasmine were left alone in the living room. "Not exactly the way I pictured this evening going, Jasmine." "It's alright, Edward. I think your family is wonderful!" "Wonderful? That's not exactly the term I'd use right now.." = Edward's red rental car, several hours later: "I'm sorry about all this, Jazzy, I really am!" the Sphinx cat sighed as he drove the car towards the highway. "It wasn't ALL a disaster, Edward. After all, the fire in the kitchen got put out and it was your idea to send out for pizza. I especially liked the six cheese pizza you got for us to share." "You've been such a good sport about all this." "Well, after all, I do need to get to know your family better, if I'm going to marry into it, right?" "Right," Edward said before the full weight of the skunkette's words struck him. "Jazzy! You mean, you really want to be my wife?" "Of course, you silly cat! We've been together a while now, and I can't see myself living my life without you." "I feel the same way about you, my love," the happy feline said as he stopped the car at a deserted intersection. When he turned his head to kiss her, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar figure once again. "BAYOU BUNNY!" "What???" "I know I saw Bayou Bunny this time! He's getting away!" Edward shouted as he mashed down on the gas pedal and sped off in pursuit. "Stop Edward! Don't do this! I just want to go back to your condo!" "I have to capture him, Jazzy! I may not get another chance!" the determined hairless feline shouted as the rental car came to a screeching halt in front of a wooden glen. "Stay here, I'll bring him in this time!" Retrieving his magical top hat from the back seat, Edward magically transformed into Mad Hat and then dashed off into the woods. "EDWARD! COME BACK!" Jasmine shouted, getting out of the car while she watched her beloved disappear among the trees. As she continued to stare towards the woods, two bikini clad fursons snuck up behind her. The tall bear sow placed a chloroform soaked rag over Jasmine's face while the red and white standard vixen held the struggling skunkette still. Within seconds, the short tailed skunkette had passed out in the she bear's strong arms as another white face painted vixen faded into view. "My plan is a complete success!" Voodoo Vixen proclaimed. "While the brave, noble Mad Hat is chasing the shadow creature my magic created, these two beach blanket bimbos under my control have helped me capture his precious little girlfriend! She'll be the real bait for the trap I will set for Edward Brewer! Come my dears, and bring sleeping beauty skunk with you! I'll leave Mr. Mad Hat my calling card!" As she laughed, Voodoo Vixen magically produced a small white card and placed it on the windshield of the rental car before the entire group departed. Meanwhile Mad Hat, using the powers of the Pants of Fastness, soon catches up to the fleeing Bayou Bunny. "Got you this time!" the Giggling Guardian of Good shouted, pouncing on the rabbit only to discover it was only a magical hologram. "What the hell? No! This can't be! But why? Why would.. a distraction! JASMINE!" Quickly returning to the car, Mad Hat grabs the card and reads it. "Dammit! I should've known it was all Voodoo Vixen all along! She's practically inviting me to find her lair. It'd be crazy for me to go after her alone, but since crazy is what I'm all about, here I go!" Mad Hat yelled as he dashed away. Charlotte Russe Store, Riverwalk Mall, New Orleans, moments later: "How do you think this dress would look on me, Misty?" a sandcat dressed in a simple blouse and bluejean miniskirt asked her sable collie friend standing beside her. "Well, forgive me, but that looks more in style than what you're wearing now," the teenaged canine in the fashionable dress replied. Unknown to the other shoppers in the famous Charlotte Russe store who observed the duo, the pair of friends were actually super powered fursons. Misty Maddog, the rather ordinary looking teen collie was secretly the masked magical unregistered superhero Magic Mutt. The feline beside her with the Yiddish accent was, in reality, the superheroine formerly known as Negev. Thought to have died in 2004, Leah Labin had been thrust ten years into the future through forces still unknown to her. Her unexpected trip through time had awaked magical powers within Leah, powers that the feline was now honing as a student of a hidden Magic Academy in India. Still believed by most of the world as deceased, Leah, with the help of her friend Rupee Punjab-Maddog, also known as Super Genie, was establishing a new identity for herself. Leah formed a fast friendship with Rupee's youngest step-daughter, Misty. "I guess you have a point, Misty," Leah said with a polite smile as she whispered, "after all, I have missed a decade of fashion trends since my, return." "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up to you.." "It is alright, Misty. We are friends and I value your honesty," the young sandcat said as she turned towards the fitting room. "Perhaps if I try this on, that will give both of us a better look." Misty nodded her head as the two friends glanced over at a nearby full length mirror, Both yelped in surprise when the image they saw in the mirror quickly transformed into that of a mixed breed canine lady in a blue genie costume. "Super Genie?" they asked in unison. "Fear not, it is I," the costumed canine reflection spoke. "Forgive me for interrupting your shopping trip, but there are friends of mine who are in need of immediate help." "But, won't others see and hear us in this store?" Misty asked. "Worry not, my daughter. My magic shields all of us from prying eyes and ears. Please hear me, there is not much time. Mad Hat and his girlfriend Streak are in peril. Streak is in the clutches of Voodoo Vixen, a wielder of evil magical powers." "I have heard of Voodoo Vixen," Leah confessed, "she was once a Bureau of Superheroes agent, like I was, before she turned into a villainess." "Oh dear," Misty whined. "Mad Hat is currently on his way to confront Voodoo Vixen by himself. He feels responsible for her abduction. Please, Leah, Misty, you must assist him!" "But Super Genie, am I truly ready to use my magic in such a crisis situation?" Leah asked. "Your instructors at the Magic Academy tell me you have made great progress, you are ready for this challenge." "But what about me, Mom? I'm really not that good with my magic yet." "Misty, you can do this. If I had not the confidence in both of you, I would not ask you to perform this task together. Make haste, time grows short." "We are on this, Rupee," Leah said as the image in the mirror returned to normal. "We must go now, Misty." "Well, ok, guess shopping will have to wait," the nervous collie muttered as the pair dashed out of the mall. The Secret Lair of Voodoo Vixen, the swamplands outside of New Orleans, short time later: "I started this day only wanting to gain the magical powers of that bald kitty Mad Hat!" Voodoo Vixen bragged as she walked along the front deck of her large Plantation style white two story house hideout with her loyal henchfur, a Pharaoh Hound bitch named Accursed, at her side. "But just look at all I've got now!" "Yes, m'lady," Accursed, dressed in a traditional Ancient Egyptian style white toga, said with a nod. Clapping her hands several times prompted two bikini clad ladies and one extra furson to join the smiling white face painted vixen. It was Brandy and Marigold with an equally looking blank faced Jasmine, still in her evening wear, right beside them. "I have dear Edward's precious girlfriend to add to the two beach bimbos I found earlier, and all three under MY complete control! Who needs an entire band of henchfurs when I can, recruit, innocent civilians to do my dirty work for me? I did have other plans for crime this week, but fate has brought to me this priceless opportunity! If I know Edward, he'll be here any moment and in his stubborn rage, he'll come all alone, not even bothering to contact the Bureau for any assistance. It's the perfect trap, with the perfect, bait." "A brilliant plan, m'lady." A tear ran down Jasmine's face as Voodoo Vixen gently placed her paw under the skunkette's chain. "Edward Brewer, very soon, your magical powers will be MINE!" As the villainous vixen laughed, a black raven flew down to the deck, landed on the railing and began to squawk uncontrollably. "Ah! My magical murder of crows are alerting me that we have an intruder. Must be the Giggling Guardian of Good! I knew that card I left behind would blaze a trail for him to follow. Accursed, go back inside the house and prepare the reception for our, guest! Places, my mind slaves! You know your orders!" Voodoo Vixen shouted as she waved her arms and slowly became invisible. As if on cue, Jasmine, Brandy and Marigold ran from the porch and out onto the lawn where a speeding Mad Hat rushed over to greet them. "Jazzy? Are you alright?" the masked Sphinx cat asked as he hugged the short tailed skunkette. "It was awful, darling," Jasmine calmly began to explain, "Voodoo Vixen was holding all of us hostage but I managed to, engineer, our, escape.." "Good girl," Mad Hat said after releasing the hug. "You lead these civilians to safety while I go deal with that insane fox lady. "No.." Jasmine whined, struggling to speak against her mind controlled instructions. "Trap.." Before he could respond, Marigold snatched his magical top hat from his head while Brandy produced a glass bottle and smashed it against Mad Hat's head. The impact of the shattered bottle knocked out the masked hairless feline instantly. "That was too easy," Voodoo Vixen said, making herself visible again as she stood beside her bikini clad duo of mind slaves. "Bring him inside, I want to have a little fun with Edward Brewer before I take what I want from him." As the obedient trio dragged the motionless body of Mad Hat towards the front porch, from a distance Leah and Misty observed all that had just taken place. Both magical furs were now in costume, Misty in her traditional 'Magic Mutt' attire: a bright blue leotard with matching boots, cape and eyemask and Leah dressed in the same style only in white. "We are, too late," Leah sighed. "It appears Voodoo Vixen has already captured Edward." "Oh no!" Misty whined. "Now what do we do?" "Hold on a moment, another magical creature is approaching," the costumed sandcat said as the two friends ducked down behind a large exposed tree root as another of Voodoo Vixen's magical crows descended and began squawking. "What's this?" Voodoo Vixen asked as the crow continued squawking, "three masked fursons approaching from the sky? Perhaps Mr. Brewer's not as stupid as I believed! They must be Bureau! Could the Reveller himself be leading this, rescue party? Well, if it's a party he and his buddies want, I'll give them all a party they shall not soon forget!" In the sky above, three masked Bureau agents were flying together within the green energy aura of Xaviar La Rue, a.k.a. The Reveller, an alligator dressed as in a traditional Mardi Gras jester costume. The other two agents with him were Joe McGillicutty, a.k.a Injin Joe, a large well muscled Angus Bull who's super strong, but not so bright and Arthur Crankle, a.k.a Rockin' Robin, an avian wearing a zoot suit loaded with gadgets, the New Orleans Bureau's tech expert. "Hey Boss!" Injin Joe shouted, "should we have brought Momma Voodoo and Fantasy with us on this here mission?" "The three of us kin handle this ourselves," the airborne alligator replied, "besides, we had to leave someone in charge of the base, didn't we?" "I am picking up some unusual energy readings straight ahead of us," Rockin Robin said, holding a small enhanced computer tablet in his hands. "That's bound ta be ol' Voodoo Vixen's magic," The Reveller grunted. "I've tangled with that furry menace before! She be a heap of no good, that's for sure." "A FURRY MENACE?" the booming voice of Voodoo Vixen echoed as a large image of the white face painted vixen appeared in front of the three airborne heroes. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK ABOUT A LADY?" "YOU ain't no lady, furball!" The Reveller shouted. "Let me punch'r, boss! I'll flatten her mouthy snout!" Injin Joe mooed, swinging his huge fists in the air. "That's not her, you dolt!" Rockin Robin squawked, "it's merely a projected image." "IT'S MAGIC, YOU BIRD BRAIN! REVELLER, WE MEET AGAIN! NO HARD FEELINGS ABOUT OUR LAST ENCOUNTER?" "Like hell there ain't! Ya made me look like a fool!" "BUT AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A FOOL? REALLY, YOUR COSTUME, REMEMBER?" "I'm gonna pay ya back fer all ya did ta me and mah pals!" "I DON'T THINK SO, YOU SEE, I HAVE THREE INNOCENT LADIES IN MY HIDEOUT, AND UNLESS YOU THREE MASKED MORONS SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO ME IMMEDIATELY, I'LL KILL THEM ALL! TAKE A LOOK AND SEE I'M NOT BLUFFING!" The masked alligator gasped when the image of Voodoo Vixen expanded to show Brandy, Marigold and Jasmine standing behind her. "Oh no!" Reveller thought to himself, "that bitch has captured Brier Bear and Brier Fox in their secret identities along with a civilian skunk! Judging by the blank looks on their faces, all three on under her spell ta boot! Can't take any chances, their safety comes first." "WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER, SCALES FOR BRAINS?" "We ain't got a choice, we'll surrender to you." "WHAT????" Injin Joe and Rockin' Robin yelled out in unison. "Trust me, guys, she's got us," The Reveller sighed. "A WISE DECISION, GATOR FACE! LAND ON MY FRONT LAWN AND I WILL BE THERE TO GREET YOU," the voice of Voodoo Vixen bellowed before her image faded away. The green energy aura descended and soon, The Reveller, Injin Joe and Rockin' Robin were safely on the ground, standing in front of their nemesis. "Ah, I see you're a man of your word, Mr. Reveller. I like that! First, you will relinquish your energy whip to me. Bird boy, take off that jacket of yours and drop it to the ground. The muscle headed bull has no weapons to surrender." "I'LL SHOW YA, BITCH!" Injin Joe mooed, rushing towards Voodoo Vixen. "JOE! NO!" The Reveller shouted moments before the onrushing Angus Bull collided with the face painted vixen's invisible magical force field, bouncing off of it before landing several yards away. "I see I'm going to have trouble with this one," the villainess costumed fox lady said before raising a paw in Joe's direction. "A heavy gravity spell will take the fight out of you! You'll barely be able to move or even walk for that matter." The body of Injin Joe gave off a brief orange glow. The grunting costumed bull struggled just to rise up on his feet. "As for Robin, the Boy pest here, I don't trust you one bit," Voodoo Vixen said, pointing a paw finger at him, making all of his remaining clothes vanish except for his white, red hearted boxer shorts and mask. "HEY!" Rockin' Robin squawked, trying to cover himself with his arms and hands, "what's the big idea?" "Knowing YOU, you've probably got more of your silly gadgets hidden in your costume, so I'll hold on to it for you while you're here with me. Without all your toys, you're just another geek. As for you, Reveller, I have a special gift!" Waving her paw in the air, instantly a tight metal collar formed on the alligator's neck. "Ah, ya shouldn't have got me a present," Reveller laughed, "and I didn't get you anything!" "You insolent reptile! That magical collar you're wearing has absorbed all of your precious energy! Now you're just as helpless as the rest of your worthless pals. Now, the three of you will come with me into the house! You will all witness the demise of Mad Hat!" "What about those three innocent girls you're holdin'?" "What about them? They are free to leave, IF they want to. But I have a feeling, they're going to, decide, to stay with me. Oh well, that's life!" "There's no reason ta hold'm now that ya have us!" The Reveller yelled. "C'mon Uncle Croc's Blockhead, I was in the Bureau once, and the first rule about supervillains is, never trust a supervillain! Now, will you three come into the house or will I have to, persuade you to go in?" "We git the message, lady," Injin Joe snorted as the hulking Angus Bull slowly put one of his gravity held feet in front of the other. The Reveller and Rockin Robin follow their huge teammate into the house behind a laughing Voodoo Vixen. "No! She's got those guys too!" Misty barked. "Shhhhhhhhh!" Leah said in hushed tone. "We have to keep quiet and think of a way to save them all." "But, but, what can we do?" the masked collie asked. "Just breathe in this magical sleep mist," a female voice spoke out from behind them while a eerie blue mist enveloped the magical duo. Turning their heads to look, both saw the mummified face of Accursed, smiling as the Pharaoh dog's mist slowly put them to sleep. = The large living room of Voodoo Vixen's hideout, ten minutes later: "Wakey wakey!" Voodoo Vixen laughed as Accursed threw a bucket of water on the still sleeping Misty and Leah. When the two femmes woke up, they slowly stood to their feet, still wearing their costumes. "Time for you to join the rest of my new batch of minions!" As Misty and Leah glanced around the room, the duo saw The Reveller, Injin Joe and Rockin' Robin chained to one wall by their wrists and ankles with Mad Hat, chained to an opposite wall and still wearing his costume, minus his magical hat which hung on a coat rack next to Brandy, Marigold and Jasmine. "You two must be new to the Bureau, well, no matter, I'm sure you'll make just as good mind slaves as the other ladies I've, recruited." "You BITCH!" Mad Hat shouted. "You have me, I'm the one you want! Do what you want to me, but release all the others!" "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Eddie!" Voodoo Vixen laughed. "You want me to simply turn all of my captives loose, including YOUR girlfriend! Oh no no no! I worked hard to get this, collection, of female mind slaves, I'm not about to let them go. As for you and your Bureau buddies, let's just say, none of you will EVER leave!" "Why are you doing this?" Leah asked, incurring an angry glance and a growl from the face painted vixen. "You really ARE new here, aren't you tuna breath! I crave power, magical power! More and more power! When I discover the secret of Mad Hat's powers, I will have them! But I can also sense magical powers. Seems like you and your canine friend here possess a great deal of magic!" "Leave her alone!" Leah shouted, "she's only a kid!" "Oh shut up, Miss Kitty!" Voodoo Vixen growled as she stared at the masked collie. "Now I remember where I've seen you before, they call you, Magic Mutt, don't they?" "I'm not talking to you, you fiend!" Magic Mutt barked seconds before the white faced vixen gave her a hypnotic stare. All of the others in the room gasped when they saw the familiar blank look on the face of the masked young collie. "STOP IT!" Mad Hat shouted, "let her go!" "Why would I let her go, Edward? She and her feline friend have magical powers I could take for my own! I have a better idea. Now that Magic Mutt is under my control, why don't I put her powers to good use?" the face painted vixen asked with an evil grin. "But she's just a kid!" Injin Joe mooed, "even you should have a heart and.." "If she's old enough to be a crimefighter in a mask, she's old enough to pay the consequences when she's captured by a villain," Voodoo Vixen sneered as she turned to the blank faced masked collie girl. "I'm curious to see just how talented you are, Magic Mutt!" 'Yes.. master," she replied coldly. "You don't want her magic, Voodoo Vixen," Leah pleaded, "it's not stable and.." "SILENCE!" the white faced vixen shouted. "I will judge that for myself. Why don't I give Miss Magic Mutt a complex task to perform? I've got it! Let's see if she can change my newest slaves into feral creatures and then back to normal again?" "WHAT???" Reveller, Leah, Mad Hat, Injin Joe and Rockin' Robin shouted in unison. "You heard me! I have three perfectly, cooperative, guinea pigs for the kid canine to demonstrate her powers on! If she can pull it off, good for her! If she can't, nothing's lost!" "Don't do this, Katherine, I beg you," Mad Hat said in a softer tone, "I'll volunteer to be her target, one furson is all you need." "Oh, NOW it's Katherine," Voodoo Vixen snarled, "you've been calling me bitch and NOW it's Katherine. This is yet another pathetic attempt to save your skunky girlfriend! I had my doubts about letting the kid collie do this, but now that I can see it really cheeses you off, Edward, it SHALL be done! Magic Mutt! I command you to change these three ladies into their true forms, NOW!" "Yes, master," the blank faced masked collie spoke as she lifted her paws into the air and cast the spell. A cloud of smoke formed around Marigold, Brandy and Jasmine, briefly covering them completely up. The still hatless Mad Hat lowered his head in sadness as Voodoo Vixen broke out into evil laughter. But all her laughter stopped when the smoke began to clear. Everyone in the room looked wide eyed when they saw that the three former hypnotized captives were now wearing their own superhero costumes. "What do you know?" Leah said to herself, "Misty's magic backfired again, but THIS time, in OUR favor!" "Brier Fox? Brier Bear? Streak? How can this be?" Voodoo Vixen shouted before turning towards the still hypnotized Magic Mutt. "You must have fought my mind control successfully! NOW you will pay the price!" As Voodoo Vixen raised her paws in the air to cast a revenge spell, she was instantly sent reeling by a punch in the jaw by the swift Brier Fox. "Brier Bear! Free our friends while I keep Voodoo Vixen busy!" the masked vixen shouted as she tackled her face painted foe to the floor. "And while you're doing that, I'll free Injin Joe!" Leah shouted, raising her paws in the air to cast a spell of her own on the gravity trapped masked Angus Bull. "Can't catch me, fossil dog!" Streak shouted at Accursed. The angry canine henchfur growled as she ran after the costumed short tailed skunkette. "Hold still, Reveller," Brier Bear whispered as the masked super strong bear sow ripped the energy draining collar off the masked alligator's neck. "COME BACK HERE, YOU STUBBED TAIL BITCH!" Accursed barked as the faster moving Streak rushed around the room, ran up the wall and across the ceiling, grabbed the silk hat of Mad Hat and placed it on his head as she ran past him. Instantly, Mad Hat's powers returned, allowing him to easily break his bonds. As Voodoo Vixen managed to land a punch that downed Brier Fox, she looked up in horror to see that her arch enemy had regained his powers. "It's just you and me now!" Mad Hat hissed, growling loudly as he saw Injin Joe landing a super powered punch on Accursed, sending the ancient looking Pharaoh dog sailing through the air. "Thought you didn't like punching ladies," Rockin' Robin said as Brier Bear was setting the masked avian free. "Couldn't tell what that ugly thing was," the masked Angus bull replied, shrugging his shoulders while Leah grabbed the still hypnotized Magic Mutt and took her outside. "Oh no, my dear Edward!" Voodoo Vixen announced proudly, "you and your Bureau buddies won't take ME so easily!" Raising her magical staff in the air, the face painted vixen muttered a few words in an ancient tongue that made her and the beaten Accursed instantly vanish. "NO!!!!!" Mad Hat roared. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" "Do y'all hear that?" Brier Bear asked as she placed a paw to one of her ears. "Sounds like somethin' tickin' ta me!" "Ticking? WE GOTTA GO, NOW!" Mad Hat yelled, using his magic to teleport everyone in the house away seconds before the entire structure exploded in a shower of flame, smoke and splinters. On a hill overlooking the burning house, Mad Hat and the others safely watched the blazing fire. "Hat," Reveller asked, "how did ya know?" "I know Voodoo Vixen, remember Reveller? We trained together." the masked dapper dressed feline admitted. "She's always been a sore loser." "Thanks fer savin' us, pal!" Injin Joe mooed, rushing up to give the surprised feline a superpowered hug. "Enough accolades," the Reveller muttered before pointing his finger at Streak, Leah and Magic Mutt. "We have ourselves three illegal vigilantes here! You three are under arrest by the authority vested in me by the Superheroes Relations Act of 2000!" "Aw, c'mon boss!" Rockin' Robin said, now wearing his costume and coat. "They did help get us all out of a tight spot." "Yeah!" added Injin Joe as he released Mad Hat. "Besides that, I'm hopin' ta ask that cat girl out fer a date! Give'm a break!" "Listen to them, Reveller," Mad Hat added as he walked over to hug Streak. "Shut up!" Reveller snarled, "this here ain't Colmaton! Thar ain't no Truce with the unregistered vigilantes here! Don't care that your girlfriend's one of'm, pal! They're all goin' ta prison! The skunk, the mutt and the fancy dressed kitty too!" "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, REVELLER!" a booming female voice echoed all around as the floating form of Super Genie appeared in front of Leah and Magic Mutt. "MOM!" the costumed canine barked as she rushed over to hug her. "Mom?" Reveller asked with a stunned look on his face. "And just WHO the Sam Hill are YOU?" "Don't tell me you fail to recognize Super Genie?" Mad Hat asked with a wide grin. "Super Genie? Go away, ya magical menace! You ain't got no busy stickin' yur nose inta BOS business!" "These two young ladies are under my protective care, and they are coming with ME!" "Oh no they're not!" Reveller shouted before Mad Hat rushed over to him. "Trust me, Xavier. You do NOT want to get on her bad side. Make her mad enough, she'll turn you into a set of matching luggage," he whispered. "What do you say, MR. Reveller?" Super Genie asked as she placed her arms around Leah and Magic Mutt. "I say, if'n ya go, I ain't gonna stop ya," the masked alligator grunted, folding his arms. "A wise decision," Super Genie said as she, Leah and Magic disappeared from view, though the three were still walking away from the burning house unseen and unheard by the others. "Mom?" Magic Mutt asked, "do you know everything that happened to me and Leah today?" "Yes Misty, I know," the older mixed breed canine said with a smile, "and you both did a fine job." "But how can you say that, Mom? The spell I was forced to cast misfired! I revealed the secret identities of three superheroines and.." "Misty, your magic saved the day!" Leah said as the sandcat placed her paw on the sad collie's shoulder. "Voodoo Vixen planned to steal our magic and enslave all of us! What you did gave all of us the chance to turn the tables on her!" "Well, I guess so," Magic Mutt said as she looked up at Super Genie, "Mom, will I ever get my magic going right?" "Someday it will come to you, my daughter," the veiled canine replied, "this I assure you." "And what about me, Super Genie?" Leah asked, "will I be able to return to a normal life someday?" "Of course, my dear," the older canine answered, "and when that day comes, my husband and I will do all we can to set that up for you. Please be patient, complete your coursework at the Magic Academy and I guarantee you will have a bright future." "I cannot thank you enough, Super Genie," the costumed feline said, "and you too, Misty. It's nice to have a friend nearer my own age I can talk to." "Thanks Leah," Magic Mutt said with a smile, "maybe sometime in the future, I'll be able to attend the Magic Academy too!" "Be patient, my dear," Super Genie said with a smile, "your time will come." "But what about Streak?" Leah asked, "she's going to be arrested and.." "Worry not, Leah. Fate is about to step in on Jasmine's behalf." As Super Genie spoke, she raised her arms and the three of them vanished from the area. "Well, now that SHE'S gone, Hat, I'm gonna arrest yur girlfriend," Reveller growled. "I can't look the other way jist cause she's yur mate!" "But look Reveller, Jasmine's undercover for the Bureau, yeah, that's it! She was undercover! So if you'll excuse me, I'll take her home and.." "C'mon Eddie! You think I was born yesterday! With yur track record, I wouldn't believe a single word ya told me!" "WILL YOU BELIEVE ME?" a loud, familiar booming female voice echoed as a smoke filled portal formed in front of the stunned alligator and a tall, costumed bison cow emerged from it. "Morningstar?" the Reveller asked nervously, "er, whatcha doin' way down here in the back country?" "I came to check in on my newest undercover operative," the Native American costumed bison said before she pointed a hoofed finger at Streak. "Ah! There she is! Streak, are you alright?" "Yes, Miss Morningstar," the masked skunkette said calmly. "Ya mean, that thar skunk is legit?" the costumed alligator asked before pointing at Edward, "and THIS here skunk's tellin' the truth?" "HEY!" Mad Hat and Streak shouted in unison. "I do not appreciate your tone nor do I like that way you are addressing a fellow Bureau operative!" Morningstar mooed. "But with all due respect, ma'am, Voodoo Vixen got away because of some vigilantes like HER. Furthermore, I'm in charge here and.." "And I am YOUR superior, have you forgotten that? You will receive a full report from me on this incident, I assure you. Mad Hat and Streak will be coming with me now. Is that clear?" "It's clear," Reveller grumbled. "I said, is that CLEAR?" "Yes, ma'am," the grunting alligator muttered louder. "Good! The local authorities will be here any moment. I suggest you and the others prepare for their, arrival," Morningstar said as the shimmering portal formed once again and she, Mad Hat and Streak stepped into it. As the curious couple entered the portal, they soon discovered the other end led them back to Edward's private condo. "Elaine, I, I mean," Edward stuttered before the masked bison cow gently placed her hoofed hand on his shoulder and offered a warm smile. "I know, Edward, I know," Morningstar said before turning to Jasmine. "I realize that Edward lied to order to attempt to protect you from prosecution, and I did back him on that statement, but you and I have talked about joining the Bureau before." "Yes, I know," Jasmine said as the skunkette pulled her hooded mask off and plopped down on an easy chair. "And I must admit, I've been thinking about it for a long time." "But honey, I never, ever meant for you to be forced to join the B.O.S.," Mad Hat said, "not like this, you've got to believe me!" "I do believe you, Eddie, I really do," the unmasked skunkette said with a sigh, "but I suppose now, I have no choice, do I?" "Jasmine, I wish the circumstances were different," Morningstar said calmly, "but since Reveller and other Bureau agents saw your transformation, the only way to keep them from revealing your secret is to join the Bureau. All of those agents have a Level Five security clearance, so if you were a Bureau operative, they would be forbidden from telling others about who you really are. I do agree with Edward, this is not the ideal way for you to come into the B.O.S., but in this current set of circumstances, there is no other way." "Why did Magic Mutt do that?" Edward asked with a growl. "I mean, turning Jazzy, Marigold and Brandy into their superhero selves?" "That was no her fault. She is young and unskilled in the craft of magic." "I know, Elaine," the sphinx cat said as he sat in a nearby chair. "I've read the Bureau file on her. It was another one of her magical mistakes." "But this mistake of hers did save our lives," Jasmine said, "or, at least saved me from becoming a feral skunk." "This is true," Morningstar added with a nod. "As I understand it, Voodoo Vixen had all of you captured. Jasmine, I will ask you outright. Would you like to join the Bureau of Superheroes?" "You don't have to say yes, Jazzy!" Edward shouted as he rushed to her side to hold her paw. "If you really don't want to, we'll find a way to make it work." "But I want to join now," Jasmine said with a smile. "I was once part of a superhero group, and there's benefits to belonging to something bigger. Being on my own as a solo unregistered hero for many years has been nice, but I do miss the fellowship, the camaraderie of being in a group. Besides, Eddie, being in the Bureau with you would bring us closer together too." "Are you sure you want to do this, my love?" "Very sure. Elaine, what all must I do to get registered?" "There will be time for that after you finish your vacation," Morningstar said with a smile. "I will contact you then. Farewell for now." As another shimmering portal formed, Morningstar walked into it seconds before it disappeared. Edward sighed as he put away the last of his magical items inside of his steamer trunk, and sighed as he looked toward the room that his girlfriend had retreated into as soon as they had been returned to his condo. The whole vacation had been a disaster, Jasmine had been kidnapped by his enemy Voodoo Vixen, her near arrest by his friends within the New Orleans BOS, and finally the fact that in order to escape arrest they had both lied and had risked being called out for it by his boss the Head of the North American BOS Morningstar. Now she was recruited into the organization in order to protect him, and her, from the repercussions. With a slight trepidation Edward got up and knocked on Jasmine's bedroom door , "Jazzy can we talk for a bit?" The sphinx cat asked. As the sphinx watched the door to his girlfriend's room open and there she stood in a thick cotton robe. "Jazzy I am so sorry for everything. I know that you didn't want to join the bureau, and" Edwards speech was suddenly cut short by the skunkette's finger to his lips. "Eddy it wasn't your fault so stop." "I fell into Voodoo's trap." "You were chasing what you thought was a wanted felon." "But Jazzy, you've had to join the BOS now." Edward asked. "I know that you didn't want that." "Maybe Eddy, but in the circumstance it is a small price to pay to keep you safe. Also Morningstar was right, after everything that happened it wouldn't take much for the BOS to put together that I'm Streak. Just how many short tailed skunks do you know Eddy?" Jasmine playfully asked. "Or taken to your condo on vacation?" "But Jazzy, I...I� "Edward tried to think of something to say. "I let our vacation be ruined?" Jasmine burst out laughing at her boyfriend's comment, after a second or two Edward joined in. "Eddy, "Jasmine said as she got herself under control, "I don't blame you for anything, in fact I can see we're going to have to work on getting you to let go of some of your guilt. But for our vacation being ruined�." "Yes?" "I think that we can change that with something special, something that I made up my mind about when you risked everything for me." The skunkette smiled as she undid the knot on her bathrobe and let it fall off her shoulders displaying her naked body to her feline paramour. As Edward gaped at her she quickly embraced him, pulling him into an intense kiss. "Make love to me tonight Eddy. I want to be with you. Please, please love me!" Jasmine almost begged as she pulled Edward into her bedroom. "Jasmine." Edward said in an almost dream like trance as the pair fell into the bed. Clothes were taken off as Edward kissed and caressed his soon to be lover. As her breathing and excitement grew Jasmine pulled Edward into a deep kiss and looked into his eyes. "Eddy please be gentle, this.. this will be my first time." "Jazzy are you sure?" Edward asked. "Yes Eddy, I've never been so sure about anything in my life, The skunkette said as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs. "Take me Eddy." "Jasmine.." Edward whispered. As he leaned down and kissed his about to be lover. The pair came together, Edward holding tightly onto Jasmine as she cried out when he entered her, comforting her through the sharp sting of pain. After a few minutes at Jasmine's nod he began to move inside of her, the lover's movements quickly began to gain speed as they made love. Until Jasmine cried out in pleasure and pulled Edward into a tighter embrace as he also found release, and the pair fell asleep in each others arms. The Dixie Diner in Colmaton, one week later: "Welcome to the Dixie Diner family!" Sally Smithers-Trotsky said as the Jack Russell Terrier waitress shook paws with their newest 'employee', Jasmine Powers, who was dressed in a similar pink and white dress uniform. "And while we're at it, welcome to the Bureau too!" "Thanks," the short tailed skunkette said, "I've never worked as a waitress before." "Don't ya worry none about that, sugyar, we'll train ya real quick. As a matter o' fact, I've been told we got one more waitress ta train this mornin'." "One more?" "Yep! Some of our regular staff can't make it, so I asked Morningstar ta see if'n she could send in a temp for the breakfast shift." As Sally spoke, the Ladies' Locker Room door swung open and a very tall bison cow wearing the classic pink dress uniform of the Dixie Diner rushed over to where Sally and Jasmine were standing. "Morningstar?" the skunkette asked. "No Jasmine, for today, I am Elaine Whitecloud, waitress." "Elaine? YOU'RE the temp?" "Why do you look so surprised?" the lanky bison cow asked. "Long ago, I was a waitress for several summers at my hometown diner. It is my pleasure to fill in for this shift." "If'n ya don't mind mah askin', how did y'all git a uniform that'd fit ya so well?" "Magic, how else?" Elaine said with a smile. "We gotta open now, folks!" Matilda Cody shouted as the bobcat waitress walked into the dining room. "ELAINE? Why in the Sam Hill are YOU here?" "No time fer explanations, it's time ta open!" Sally barked as the canine rushed over to unlock the front door and let the waiting crowd of customers in. "Bus boy ready to bus!" Edward shouted as the white uniformed feline pushed his cart into the dining room only to stop with a 'deer in the headlights' look when he spotted the new, very tall waitress working with the others. "Elaine?" "Yes Edward, it's me. Excuse me, I have to rush this order up to the window," the lanky bison cow said as she passed by. A few minutes later, a familiar looking meerkat- Doberman hybrid walked into the restaurant and sat down in a booth. "Heads up y'all, that's Dietrich!" Sally quickly whispered to Matilda while the meerkat mix, who was secretly the Bureau Internal Affairs Director Preceptor, became to search the room from his seat. "VAITRESS! HEY YOU, BUFFALO GAL! TAKE MEIN ORDER!" Dietrich barked, prompting Elaine to rush over to his table before he whispered, "you look really good in dat outfit, fraulein." "Welcome to the Dixie Diner, SIR! Our specials this morning are.." "I know vhat I vant already! Bring me eggs over easy, bacon, coffee und vheat toast if you please," the meerkat mix in the suit and tie said. "Very good sir, I'll be back with your coffee," Elaine said as Dietrich quickly grabbed his spoon and tossed it on the floor. "Oh my, I have dropped mein spoon fraulein. Vould you be so kind to retrieve it for me?" "Yes sir," Elaine said with a smile as the tall bison cow started to bend over. "Look Sally," Matilda whispered to her canine co-worker, "that sneaky Dietrich's tryin' ta pull the old spoon trick on Elaine." "I think she's got this," Sally whispered back as Dietrich slip his cell phone out of his sleeve and began to position it to take some quick photos of the bison cow's rear as she was bent over. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking in her direction, Elaine pointed one of her hoof fingers at the semi-hidden cell phone and shot a small bolt of lightning into it. The meerkat mix yelled, pulling up his paw and holding it for pain. "Oh, here's your spoon, sir," Elaine said with a smile as she placed it on the table in front of Dietrich before she gave in a telepathic message that went straight to the meerkat's brain. "If you EVER try to pull a childish stunt like that on me or any of your fellow female Bureau agents, I will aim a lightning bolt straight at a certain part of your anatomy! Nod your head if you understand me!" With a look of complete fear on his face, Dietrich quickly nodded his head several times. "I will return with your coffee soon, sir," Elaine said sweetly as she walked towards the counter to fetch a coffee cup and a pot of coffee. Sally and Matilda have to turn away as they hold their laughter. "What's going on?" Jasmine asked. "And why is Dietrich over at a table picking up a smoking cell phone off the floor?" "We'll, tell ya later, Jasmine, it's a REAL funny story!" Matilda shouted before getting SHHHUSHED by Sally. "I think this is going to be a fun place to work," the short tailed skunkette said, winking at Edward as she poured coffee for a happy group of red and white vixens seated together. "Looks like she's going to fit in here just fine," the sphinx cat said to himself as he worked to clear a nearby table. THE END